Our leader's a Decpticon
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: What if Optimus Prime was secretly a Decpticon?
1. Chapter 1 The truth

Authoress Note: I am a girl fan of Transformers. I got this idea some how by watching the intro of the G1 series. What if Optimus Prime was secretly a Decpticon?

It was a dark night at the Autobots headquarters. Everyone was asleep, except for Optimus Prime, the Autobots leader. He was awaiting someone.

"Optimus Prime." Whispered a voice.

"Megatron." Optimus Prime said indifferently.

"How's it going holding up with these Autobots?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Awful! I hate acting good, but this is the only way we can get energon cubes, my leader." Optimus Prime responded.

"Well, you sure are doing a good job of acting good. I chose you out of all my Decpticon team, because you were the most realistic at acting good, acting like you cared for those humans."

'Uhhg...pathetic humans." Optimus Prime sneered. "Anyways, I've got some energon cubes."

"Optimus Prime...you are a great spy...now we must take them back to Decpicon base." Megatron said. They gathered the engeon cubes and made their way back to the Decpticon's headquarters.

When they got back, Starscream was the first to notice them. "Megatron, Optimus Prime. I see you've got some energon cubes...wonderful..."

"Yes...soon we will have enough to go home, just one more day..." Megatron whispered.

"Yes...,now I must return to base before the Autobots wake up." Optimus Prime said and transformed into a truck. He sped off to the AutoBots headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2Suspicion

The next day...

"Optimus Prime!" CliffJumper said urgently.

"What is it?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I think the Decpticons stole our engeron cubes!"

"CliffJumper, I protected them, there is no way they could be missing." Optimus Prime lied.

"But-" CliffJumper started.

"Enough...it will be fine." Optimus Prime said.

"You're acting kind of unsual..." CliffJumper said.

"I am not..." Optimus Prime said.

CliffJumper was unsure, but he deicied not to bring it up again.

"Tonight..." Optimus Prime whispered. "Tonight...we will go home and those Autobots will be gone.."

...

"Hey BumbleBee...has Optimus Prime been acting strange to you lately?" CliffJumper asked.

"Hmm..not really...why?" BumbleBee asked.

"Well, he dosen't think the Decpticons took the energon cubes.." CliffJumper said.

"Well, why would our leader lie to us? Relax CliffJumper." BumbleBee said.

"Alright...you're probaly right." CliffJumper said.

Little did BumbleBee know, he should of litsened to CliffJumper.


	3. Chapter 3Tonight's the night

That night...

Optimus Prime made sure the Autobots were alseep, before he drove off.

"Tonights the night..." He mumbled to himself. He drove to the Decpticon headquarters.

...

"Huh?" CliffJumper said. "Optimus is gone...I better look for him...he could be in danger." He transformed into a car and tried to find Optimus Prime.

"Could he have a secret?" He mumbled as he drove. "I mean...he acted suspcious this morning, the energon cubes were missing and now HE's missing...could they be connected, somhow?"

He stopped infront of the Decpticon base, when he heard Optimus Prime's and Megtron's voice.

"Optimus Prime...we will be able to leave in a few hours...and we will kill the Autobots.." Megatron said.

"Good." Optimus Prime said.

"What!" CliffJumper said, not knowing how loud he yelled.

"CliffJumper?" Optimus Prime said surprised.

"You're a-a-a...a Decpticon?" CliffJumped asked in surprise.

"Oh great...now you know...well we better get rid of you now." Optimus Prime said, getting his gun ready.


	4. Chapter 4 The last battle

"Autobots! I need backup at the Decpticon's headquarters!" CliffJumper communicated.

"They won't come fast enough Autobot." Optimus Prime said and tried to shoot CliffJumper. He luickly dodged.

"You will not win, if you don't have a leader.." Megatron growled.

"We will!" Said a diffrent voice, it was BumbleBee's. Then he froze when Megatron's words sunk in. "Wha-what do you mean we have no leader? Di-did-did Optumis..." He sounded like he was going to cry as he said so.

"No...I did not die.." Optimus Prime stepped forward.

BumbleBee gave a confused glare, "But,...how-?"

"He's a Decpticon..." Guessed, Skyfire.

"Well, you're right." Optimus Prime said with a smirk, "Now goodbye Autobots.."

He tried to shoot, but they dodged his attack.

"Decepticons! Attack!" Ordered Megatron. The Decepticon's starting to attack the Autobots.

"CliffJumper...I can't attack Optimus...even if he is a Decepticon..." BumbleBee said.

"We have to!" CliffJumper said, as he pushed StarScream off. "We have to all attack him...all of us.."

The two sides were fighting, punching,hitting and shooting. "Optimus...you have to stop this..."

"No..." Optimus Prime replied.

And with that...the Decpticons won...

So that proves that somtimes evil previels...and somtimes ones who seem to be your friends are the true enimies.

The end.

Authoress Note:I do not hate the Autobots, but I like evil Optimus Prime...


End file.
